


your hand in mine

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Other, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Secret Identity, but we love em, i swear this is fluffier than the summary, or just fluff and nath having a crisis, post-reveal, they both are just queer messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: As Marc kisses him again (so soft and sweet Nath nearly melts) and suddenly cold sweeps through him, reminding him that no matter what, he can’t tell the most wonderful person in the world who he really is. He can’t speak a word about Duusu who is hiding somewhere in the kitchen. He can’t say why he’s falling asleep more often, and has to leave at absurd times and crash their dates (he can’t say, even when Marc has the most heartbroken look on the planet.)The only thing he can do is protect Marc with his life from behind a mask, and be there in whatever precious time he has before a villain attacks without one.





	your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

> Idk here’s some more wonderful comicbook.
> 
> Also I don’t even know anymore. Marc is genderfluid in this fic. I can’t decide.

Nathaniel thinks that he just may be the luckiest person alive.

He’s a  _superhero_ _,_ for one. That alone is already just an amazing fact. How many people say they can jump across rooftops helping people with _superpowers?_ Maybe about five.

Being Le Paon is an absolute gift. But it comes with its downsides.

Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino have it easy. Both partners are superheroes. They can be with each out in and out of suit. They don’t have to worry about hiding a secret.

But him? He’s just dating Marc Anciel. Wonderful, stunning, gorgeous, beautiful, kind, adorable, attractive, amazing Marc, but it’s just Marc. Not Marc Anciel, a superhero. Not Marc Anciel, running along rooftops with him saving lives.

Just Marc.

Nath is pulled into reality when Marc lays a soft hand on his. They’re in his room, right. His room, on a study date and also working on the comic (that Nath _promised_  he wouldn’t miss like so many others...)

”Hey,” Marc whispers, gently intertwining their fingers.

Nathaniel holds off his internal crisis for a moment, letting a breath out he never realized he was holding. Marc smiled, squeezing his hand. Nathaniel squeezes back, wrapping his other arm around Marc’s waist and pulling them closer. “You looked really pretty today,” he mumbled, burying his face into Marc’s hair that is strawberry scented. Marc blushed.

”That’s the fifth time you’ve said that.”

”You should hear it more,” Nath replies. Marc shakes their head, hiding their face. “I’m serious, who knew you could rock the rainbow eyeshadow? And the skirt, god damn, Alix asked me if I was having a fever like twelve times.”

Marc laughs. “I’m just really gay.”

”We’ve established that.”

Nathaniel pressed a kiss to the corner of Marc’s mouth, and the other reached to brush away that lock of hair that covered his eye. Marc breathes. “You don’t even need makeup you’re so beautiful.” 

“You look breathtaking without those layers of foundation and lipgloss on too,” Nathaniel argued, and truly they did. Nathaniel could count all the little freckles on their face, see the beauty of their naturally long eyelashes, even the adorable pink of their lips.

Marc breathed, burying their head in Nathaniel’s chest. “You’re so cheesy. I still get flustered whenever you walk in the room.” Nathaniel stroked their hair, encasing his arms safely around his partner. “Also, uh, my pronouns switched.”

”Okay,” Nath whispered back, trying to push away all the rising guilt still in his mind. “What are they now?”

”She... wait no,” Marc splutters, hiding their face again, and Nathaniel realizes it’s the most adorable thing ever, “he and him.”

Nathaniel smiles gently, pulling him closer. “Okay,” he whispers softly, the one word holding the two together as they clung to this moment.

Marc hides his face. “Uh, can I...can I kiss you now?”

”Never ask that again,” Nathaniel answers gently, pulling the other boy closer until their lips touch. His phone is beeping. Akuma alert.

Damn it.

Nathaniel pulls back, hoping Marc only sees it as he needs air. He reads the blurb from the Ladyblog. Akuma spotted, Carapace and Rena Rouge are already on it. He is startled when the sighting is close to Marc’s house, _the house they’re in._

Why, this of all time. 

 _I can’t go,_ Nathaniel realizes, mouth going dry, _even if the magic makes Marc believe my excuse... I just can’t._ His head whirls to Marc, who already has a concerned face on. He was reading over Nath’s shoulder, dangit. Marc tugs Nathaniel’s wrist, pulling him close and holding him. _He’s scared, I can’t leave him._

Nath’s hands are fidgeting, he’s itching to go and leave and _help,_ but his feet won’t budge. 

Marc grips his shirt tighter. “Stay tonight, please,” he whispers.

Nathaniel laughs, it’s almost hollow. “Don’t worry babe, I already was going to,” he pulls Marc’s chin towards him, ready to kiss his boyfriend senseless and cuddle like no tomorrow so he can forget about this.

With every kiss and soft giggle, his dread and guilt slip away, only focused on the person in front of him. His mind turns hazy and he can’t recall anything Marc is whispering and the blush on his cheeks is so cute.

The others can deal with protecting all of Paris, he just has to focus on protecting this one.


End file.
